Hell Love Story
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: aku tak sanggup berada di sisimu jika tak boleh menyayangimu lebih dari seorang sahabat. ini bukan cinta tapi neraka./warning! BL,OOC,Typo,dst./ DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN. :D
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

"jaga dirimu Kyu."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sembari memasang senyum.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuaku, aku masuk ke dalam asrama. Mereka memang tidak bisA mengantarku masuk ke dalam jadi kami mesti berpisah di pintu depan asrama. Aku kembali menghela nafas, kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan teman disini karena ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal terpisah dari kedua orang tuaku. Di depan masih kulihat beberapa orang yang juga berpamitan pada orang tuanya sama sepertiku.

Aku harusnya bersyukur bisa mendapat beasiswa dan melanjutkan belajar di salah satu kampus unggulan di Seoul meski aku hanya seorang anak yang berasal dari desa.

Aku sampai di depan kamar asrama bernomor 405. Oh ya, asrama disini cukup luas karena rata-rata para mahasiswa lebih memilih tinggal di asrama daripada pulang kerumah atau tinggal menyewa apartemen apalagi untuk jenis siswa yang berasal dari daerah sepertiku.

Ada dua gedung bertingkat lima yang bersebrangan, asrama khusus putri dan khusus putra. Tiap lantai terdiri dari 100 kamar, untung aku dapat bantuan dari salah satu dosen sehingga bisa mendapat kamar karena meski jumlah kamar banyak tapi jumlah mahasiswa disini juga tak kalah banyaknya. Tiap kamar diisi oleh dua orang, dank arena asrama putra dan putrid terpisah jadi ditiap lantai terdapat 5 kamar mandi umum yang cukup luas untuk dipakai bersama-sama. Kami mencuci baju sendiri karena dari tiap kamar ada balkon kecil menghadap luar yang biasa dipakai untuk menjemur pakaian. Atau bisa juga ke atap asrama dan berharap punya tenaga lebih untuk naik turun tangga.

Aku memutar knop pintu, terkunci.

Oh mungkin roommateku belum tiba, jadi aku mengeluarkan kunci yang diberikan penjaga asrama kemarin malam dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang aku tempati nanti.

Ada dua ranjang disana dan sebuah nakas kecil di sisi masing-masing ranjang. Ada pula sebuah lemari berukuran cukup besar untuk menyimpan pakaian.

Aku memilih ranjang di dekat pintu masuk karena Rajang satunya sudah dipilih roomateku. Aku tahu karena sudah ada sebuah tas besar dia atas ranjangnya.

Bagaimana orangnya nanti? Si pemilik tas yang enath pergi kemana? Apa dia baik? Apa kami bisa berteman? Bagaimapun juga aku bukan tipe yang pandai bergaul, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku dalam kamar sambil membaca atau bermain game.

Aku juga tidak pandai bicara apalagi dengan seksualitasku yang menyimpang daripada orang kebanyakan jadi lengkaplah sudah, kuharap roomateku nanti orang yang baik.

Mataku menatap pada tas jinjingku yang masih tergeletak di lantai, daripada berpikir yang macam-macam aku lebih memilih mengemas dan menyusun barang bawaanku.

.

.

.

Sore harinya ada sambutan dari dewan kampus dan perwakilan mahasiswa, setengah mengantuk aku mendengarkan ceramah-ceramah mereka, sesekali mataku berkeliling mengamati seluruh isi ruangan melihat calon-calon temanku nanti.

Jeda sebelum pembicara berikutnya naik aku mencoba keluar, ingin mencari kamar mandi.

Saat diambang pintu aku berjumpa seorang pelajar yang mau masuk ke dalam ruangan, kami saling berhadapan. Saat aku ke kiri dia ikut bergerak kea rah kiri, saat aku mencoba lewat sebelah kanan dia ikut bergerak kea rah kanan. Dia berhenti dan menatap tajam ke arahku seakan berkata—jangan—halangi—jalanku.

Aku beringsut mundur, dan namja itu lewat sambil berdecih padaku. Dalam hati aku bertekat untuk tidak terlibat dengan namja 'sombong' itu lagi.

Aku masuk ke dalam aula dan mencari kursiku tadi yang taunya sudah diduduki orang lain, jadi aku memilih mencari tempat duduk lain yang kosong saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"welcome to Seoul University." sapa sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenali. Sebuah senyum terparti di wajah tampannya, dia—Choi Siwon. Aku mengenalnya karena dulu ia sempat tinggal lama di desaku sewaktu aku duduk di Senior High School, ayahnya yang menjadi pemberdaya masyarakat di desa kami sedang Siwon ikut menemani neneknya yang tinggal di desa.

Kami berselisih umur 3 tahun, dan dulu sering bertemu karena ayahku kenal dekat dengan neneknya yang menjadi coordinator penyuluhan. Sayang, setahun setelah itu nenek Siwon meninggal dan jadilah Siwon ikut orang tuanya kembali ke Seoul.

"eh? Siwon hyung? Kuliah disini juga?"

"tentu."

"hyung anggota eksekutif mahasiswa?"

"ya. Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi Kyu?" tanya Siwon hyung padaku. Aku menjawabnya dan ia kembali bertanya tentang keadaan desa dan orang-orang yang tinggal disana.

Senyum dengan lesung pipi yang khas itu tidak berubah, menyadarkanku bahwa perasaanku pada sosok di depanku ini masih sama seperti dahulu. Tapi kami tidak mungkin, karena kami bagai langit dan bumi yang tidak mungkin bersatu.

Siwon terkenal sejak awal aku mengenalnya karena wajahnya yang rupawan apalagi sebuah fakta ia berasal dari keluarga konglomerat cukup membuatku sadar diri.

Lagipula aku tidak tau apakah Siwon hyung itu gay atau straight.

Biarlah—setidaknya ada satu orang yang aku kenal disini.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke asrama, aku membayangkan beberapa orang yang aku kenal tadi. Ada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang berasal dari daerah yang sama ternyata dan mereka benar-benar aktif, aku penasaran apa di desa mereka semua orangnya bertingkah seperti mereka lalu ada seorang yeoja bernama Tiffany, ia seorang yang cantik dan bermulut blak-blakan tapi mestipun begitu ia tak terlalu suka membicarakan keburukan atau kekurangan orang lain.

Aku merasakan ada orang yang berjalan di belakangku, aku menoleh sekilas dan sadar bahwa orang di belakangku adalah pelajar sombong yang kutemui lagi.

Aku melambatkan langkahku supaya ia berjalan mendahuluiku tapi sepertinya aku salah karena ia juga memperlambat langkahnya. Aku hanya diam.

"jalan kayak bebek."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan sinis yang sepertinya tertuju padaku, ia terseyum sinis padaku sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Kenapa ada orang seperti dia?

Yang suka menggangu hidup orang lain. Aish—apa dia satu blog asrama denganku? Yang benar saja.

Atau? Dia roomateku? Aku berlari menyusuri koridor ke kamarku.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menarik nafas sebentar sebelum membuka knop pintu.

Terbuka—

Berarti roomatke sudah dating. Aku masuk dan melihat seseorang dibalik pintu lemari kayu yang terbuka. Tanganya menutup pintu lemari dan aku mendekat memastikan wajah roomateku.

Siwon hyung maksudku Choi Siwon ada dihadapanku dan dia topless. Aku terkesima. Apa ini takdir?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**MAAF YA BLUETORY HIATUS **

**DAN FF INI PENGANTINYA**

**SEMOGA SUKA **

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menarik nafas sebentar sebelum membuka knop pintu.

Terbuka—

Berarti roomatke sudah datang. Aku masuk dan melihat seseorang dibalik pintu lemari kayu yang terbuka. Tanganya menutup pintu lemari dan aku mendekat memastikan wajah roomateku.

Siwon hyung maksudku Choi Siwon ada dihadapanku dan dia topless. Aku terkesima. Apa ini takdir?

.

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"eh, Siwon hyung?" aku terkejut melihat Siwon hyung yang berada dalam kamarku, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang half naked menampilkan perut sixpack yang membuatku menelan ludah gugup.

Dan sialnya hyung tampan itu tidak sadar dengan degup jantungku yang sepertinya makin menggila saja.

"Kyu.. di kamar ini juga?" tanya Siwon hyung yang tidak kalah terkejut melihatku yang masih bengong di depan pintu.

"ya. Aku dikamar ini juga." jawabku pendek sambil menuju kasurku, aku sangat malu mendapati bajuku yang masih berantakan sebelum kutinggal tadi. Aku menepuk-nepuk bantal sambil membetulkan letak seprai dan mengambil boxer pokemon yang sangat tidak elitnya nangkring di atas ranjang.

"sewaktu hyung masuk tadi, hyung liat ada boxer 'Pokemon' dan teringat padamu Kyu. Rupanya memang benar kau." gelak tawa Siwon hyung terdengar memenuhi kamar kami, aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ah—pastilah mukaku sudah merah padam sekarang.

Tapi Siwon hyung ingat padaku? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ia masih ingat dengan keobsesianku terhadap Pokemon sejak aku masih kecil.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum karena tidak tau apa yang mesti aku lakukan. Sesekali aku melirik tubuh tegap Siwon hyung yang masih mengemasi barang-barangnya ke lemari.

Aku memegangi jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

Bagaimana ini? Baru beberapa menit diruangan yang sama dengan Siwon hyung saja sudah membuatku salah tingkah bagaimana aku harus berbicara padanya untuk seterusnya? Kemungkin dalam waktu setahun kedepan aku masih akan berada satu kamar dengan Siwon hyung.

Wajahku terasa panas, agar tidak menimbulkan spekulasi aneh aku bergegas mengambil peralatan mandiku, memasukan dalam sebuah gayung sebuah sabun, sikat gigi dan menyampirkan handuk di pundakku. Aku bahkan langsung nyelonong pergi tanpa pamit dengan Siwon hyung.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi otakku dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal, senang, ragu, khawatir, takut bercampur jadi satu membuatku semakin pusing saja saking asiknya berpikir aku hampir saja menabrak orang, aku mendongakakan kepala melihat gerangan orang yang aku —ternyata si sombong berada di depan pintu kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai sehelai handuk di pinggangnya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" ketusnya dan seketika itu juga aku membatalkan niat untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

Aku berkumur-kumur beberapa kali, tadi aku menggosok gigi dengan kasar dan dengan kesal memcuci muka. Teringat dengan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan namja sombong itu tadi. Si sombong itu setelah menghinaku semenjak pertemuan pertama, hanya berdecih kemudia berlalu pergi. Apa dia mau kembali ke kamarnya dengan hanya menggenakan handuk saja? Mau pamer badannya yang bagus dan berotot itu ke semua orang? Hanya karena kulitnya seputih susu dan pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau disentuh dan—apa yang kupikirkan? Aku menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang berkelibat barusan.

Meski memang harus ku akui kalau si sombong itu memang tampan tapi Siwon hyung tetap berada di urutan pertama di hatiku. Ya—aku menganggukan kepalaku mantap meyakini apa yang aku ucapakan. Seharusnya memang begitu, ya—seharusnya.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ke kamarku, sesekali menenggok kalau-kalau si namja sombong itu lewat atau berkeliaran di depan lorong kamarku, ah.. kenapa aku jadi seperti mengharapkan kehadirannya?

Sampai di kamar lampu sudah padam. Siwon hyung juga sudah tertidur di ranjangnya, ya Tuhan.. bahkan saat tertidur saja dia sangat tampan.

Aku mencoba berbaring dan memejamkan mata, besok adalah sesi pertama orientasi di kampus jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat atau terlihat mengantuk karena kurang tidur.

Tapi mata hati ini berdebar-debar mendapati kenyataan bahwa Siwon hyung tidur di kamar yang sama denganku, aku memiringkan tubuhku menghadap kea rah Siwon hyung yang tengah terlelap.

Satu semester ke depan aku akan bersamanya terus dan memikirkan itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari pertama orientasi berjalan dengan lancer. Tidak ada yang menarik, ah-jangan mengharapkan kami akan berpakaian konyol atau membawa aksesoris aneh sebagai perlengkapan karena itu tidak berlaku disini.

Tidak ada juga senior yang terlalu galak atau sok berkuasa seperti yang sering di tayangkan dalam drama korea, mungkin ada beberapa tapi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak terlibat atau terlihat oleh mereka.

Kami hanya mendengarkan beberapa ceramah dan sesi perkenalan dengan para senior dan beberapa dosen lainnya.

Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Changmin dan Nichkhun karena Hyuk dan Hae tidak aku temukan dan sepertinya mereka akan berbeda fakultas denganku. Walau kadang aku merasa lebih nyaman berkumpul bersama duo hyperaktif itu karena kadang-kadang aku tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan oleh duo tiang listrik ini tapi aku sadar akan memerlukan mereka sebagai teman selama berkuliah empat tahun disini, bukan hal buruk kan untuk membuat suatu ikatan pertemanan.

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju kantin, kami bergegas menduduki tempat kosong karena saat itu kantin sedang dalam keadaan penuh sesak. Aku melihat sekeliling mencari Siwon hyung, dia sedang bersama teman-temannya makan di salah satu meja seperti menyadari ada yang mengawasinya ia menoleh kepadaku sedikit mengangguk kemudia tersenyum yang sukses membuatku berbulshing ria.

"Kibum!" panggil Nichkhun kepada temannya. Aku melihat ke arah orang yang dipanggi oleh Nick dan ternyata si Tuan Sombong atau Kibum menuju ke arah meja kami sambil membawa nampan makanannya.

"Thank you, Bro. aku sudah lelah mencari tempat kosong dari tadi." Kibum duduk tepat di sebelahku sambil meletakkan nampannya.

"cih. Kami bahkan dating lebih dulu darimu apanya yang lelah?" cibir Changmin yang dibalas anggukan Nick. "oh. Kyu ini Kibum. Dia juga mengambil mata kuliah administrasi seperti kita tapi jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya." Sambung Changmin sambil cengengesan. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala pada Kibum.

Sepanjang makan aku hanya diam begitupun Kibum, meski Changmin dan Nick tak henti-hentinya mengoceh dan bercanda tentang segala hal.

Sesekali Kibum menimpali dengan anggukan kepala.

Aku bangun.

"Min, Nick, aku kembali ke asarama dulu ya. Lelah, lagipula nanti malam kita berkumpul lagi." Aku hanya menganggukan kepala pada Kibum, mencoba bersopan santun sedikit meski sebenarnya sangat malas sekali.

"Okay. Sampai ketemu nanti malam." Balas Nick. Aku sadar Kibum tidak member reaksi apa-apa sejak tadi padaku. Aku beralu pergi dengan kesal. Kenapa juga aku mesti kesal?

.

.

.

Ceramah orientasi baru saja berakhir. Aku berjalan kembali ke asrama bersama Nick, Min dan Kibum menuju asrama Kami. Changmin tinggal di Blok A sementara ternyata Kibum memang berada di Blok B sama sepertiku, dia satu kamar dengan Nick.

"okay. Jumpa besok. Good Night." Changmin masuk ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Nick.

"Nick?" Kibum buka suara mendapati roomatenya yang nampaknya salah kamar.

"kami ada urusan sedikit." Changmin nyengir dan segera menarik Nick masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu reaksi Kibum "ck..dasar."

Blok B terletak agak sedikit jauh jadi kami—aku dan Kibum terpaksa berjalan berdua, kami saling diam sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan sampai Kibum membuka mulutnya.

"punya rokok?" Tanya Kibum. Aku menggeleng kepala. Aku memang tidak merokok lagipula aku tidak tahan akan asar rokok, paru-paruku tidak cukup sehat untuk menerima polusi seperti asap rokok.

"aku tak hisap rokok." balasku asal.

"lalu kau hisap apa?" aku tersentak terkejut mendegar ucapan Kibum. Aku diam saja tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan bodoh tidak masuk akal dari seorang namja sombong sepertinya.

"kenapa kau begini?"

"apa? Begini apa?"

"menganggapku transparan."

Aku terus saja berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai atas meninggalkan Kibum. Aku juga yang dituduh menganggapnya transparan sedangkan dia dulu yang menyombong dan menghinaku di setiap pertemuan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Sampai depan kamar aku membuka pintu tergesa-gesa takut si sombong itu menyusul dan menayaiku macam-macam. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat, Siwon hyung sedang bersama seorang namja dan mereka terlihat serius sekali, ah—seharusnya aku tidak main masuk saja tadi.

"besok kita bicarakan lagi." Namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar dengan raut wajah sedih. Siwon hyung juga terlihat begitu tertekan. Ia menuju ke meja tulis dan membuka laptop miliknya.

Aku hanya diam takut menegur. Sempat sekilas aku melihat ke arah Siwon hyung dan meihat hal yang seharusnya tidak aku lihat. Background laptopnya adalah foto Siwon hyung bersama namja cantik yang keluar dari kamar kami tadi. Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Apa hubungan diantara mereka berdua?

.

.

.

Tbc..

Oh ya ada kabar gembira

Untuk FF **Out In The Open**

Bisa lihat kelanjutannya di akun **Keys13th **

Dengan judul yang sama


End file.
